Manticoran Alliance
The Manticoran Alliance was a coalition of star nations neighboring the People's Republic of Haven, united under a defensive treaty established in the early 1900s PD. The Star Kingdom of Manticore initiated discussions toward such an alliance, and was its the strongest member, hence the commonly used name. Despite the fact that most other Alliance members were militarily weak when the Alliance was established, Manticore gained some strategical depth against Haven as well as broader basing possibilities. The Alliance began in 1903 PD, with the Treaty of Alliance between Manticore and the Protectorate of Grayson.It included military clauses as well as economic provisions, signed by Captain Harrington on the Manticoran side at the request of the Protector. ( , ) Members Known members of the Manticoran Alliance were: *Andermani Empire – from 1920 PD ( ) *Caliphate of Zanzibar – from 1903 PD ( ) *Casca - in 1905 PD still not a member, but a member in 1907 PD, ( , , ) *Idaho System - from 1905 PD ( ) *Minette - referred to as an Alliance member in 1907 PD, (HH5) *Poicters System - from 1904 or early 1905 PD (HH3) *Princedom of Alizon – from 1903 PDCommodore Mark Sarnow talked Alizon into signing up with the Alliance. ( ) *Protectorate of Grayson ( ) *Ramon System ( ) *Republic of Candor - from 1904 or early 1905 PD ( , ) *Republic of Erewhon – from the beginning of the war to 1920 PDmember of the Alliance from the beginning of the war (HH9-HH11), but not earlier, than Havenite StateSec presence during Silvestria affairs was revealed. (HHA2:DLS) *Star Kingdom of Manticore - later the Star Empire of ManticoreWhile Talbott Quadrant affairs were detached from most events of the Second Havenite-Manticoran War area, both the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Talbott Quadrant constituted a single Federal state with a common Monarch, Parliament, foreign policy, commercial entity, and naval forces ( , ) *YorikYorik was not nearly as critical as other Alliance systems. (HH3) – from 1903 PD ( ) *Zuckerman System - refered in 1905 PDAs the Alliance Space - HH3. Refered as inhabited world in 1433 PD - MA1. In 1900 PD prospective minor Alliance members were in poor economic condition. Half of the Star Kingdom's allies were monarchies and boasted open, hereditary aristocracies. That's why Havenite propaganda called the smaller Alliance members "puppet regimes" of Manticore, a larger hereditary monarchyThe People's Republic of Haven supported at least one subversive group in the Alliance space. ( , , , ) Alliance space Before the war, the RMN established some stations and bases in the border space, besides systems belonging directly to members star nations. There were also some systems described as Alliance space, but it is not certain, if these systems belonged to any minor star nation. :See: Alliance Space Treaty of Alliance Probably there were several treaties of alliance or accession treaties signed with each Alliance memberPrime Minister High Ridge redered plural treaties in HH9, one of tem could be the treaty of alliance between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Grayson Protectorate. It seems that a common part of those treaties was the Manticoran Alliance Charter. Some provisions refered to in booksThere were also some details concerning bilateral military and economic agreement between Manticore and Grayson in 1903 PD (HH3), as well as similar details concerning Sidemore (HH10). It is possible Hauptman Cartel based its yard investitions in the Zanzaibar and Alizon System on similar agreements. were as follows: *The mutual defense clauses (HH10) *Member systems defense responsibility provisionsZanzibar and Alizon mentioned in HH11 - the treaty of alliance specifically assigned command authority concerned with Zanzibar system defense to the Zanzibaran System Navy *Provisions concerning wormholes: **The general wormholes transfers provisions included in the Article XII of the Manticoran Alliance Charter: any treaty partner had free, unlimited and unrestricted access to the Manticore Wormhole Junction for all its warships; a formal notification of that intention was necessary.Article XII, Section 7, paragraph © **Unannounced, emergency transits took absolute priority over all routine traffic. **Transit instructions were to be obtained from Astro Control ServiceProbably as well as from its Erewhonese counterpart in case of the Erewhon Junction, according to Article V of the Treaty of Alliance between Mantcore and Grayson. **Wormholes termini defense provisionsWhen the Republic of Erewhon was the member of the Alliance, it had the official primary responsibility for the Hennessy Terminus. The letter of the treaties didn't forbid separate negotiations with hostile parties, which was exercised by the Manticoran government in 1915 PD. (HH9) Allied forces Probably not all Alliance members possesed navieseg. the Poicters System (HH3). Before the war the Star Kingdom of Manticore provided them with obsolete ''Highlander''-class LACs. ( ) Duties The allied offensive forces, mainly Eighth Fleet, comprised of Manticoran, and, later, Grayson, Erewhonese and Andermani warships. Minor allied navies' duty generally was their home systems' defensethe only known exception being light forces of the Casca Navy, believed to have operated in the Micah System as screen for the light RMN task force in 1911 PD. (HH7, HH8, HH11, infodump) Known allied navies *Alizon Space Navy *Casca Navy *Erewhon Navy *Grayson Space Navy *Imperial Andermani Navy *Royal Manticoran Navy *Zanzibar System Navy Joint organizations *Allied Joint Chiefs, ( , ) *Joint Navy Military Transport Command, ( ) *San Martin Reconstruction Commission, headed by Governor Winston Kershaw, ( ) References External links David Weber's posts on infodump: * Pre-war alliance strategy * Major fleet strengths as of 1905 PD * Major fleet strengths as of 1920 PD * Erewhon's betrayal of the Manticoran Alliance * responsibility for Hennessy terminus Category:Political groups Category:Military Category:Manticoran Alliance Category:Manticore Category:Star Empire of Manticore